Get To Know
by fox tamer 113
Summary: Summary: Tsunade thinks it’s time for a get-to-know for the genins, and what better way for that is a singing contest. The prize: anything they want.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Tsunade thinks it's time for a get-to-know for the genins, and what better way for that is a singing contest. The prize: anything they want.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own our favorite ramen-loving demon container Naruto.

**On with the story.**

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

"**WHAT!!!!!!"**

**( Hokage Tower)**

"Please tell me your joking!!!!!" Naruto said, or rather yelled. Everyone (The entire rookie 9, Gai's team) had to covered their ears to protect them.

"You heard me right, a singing contest about your own lives. This is only a genin singing contest and the judges are the jonins." Tsunade said.

Every genin was excited, except for Naruto (who doesn't like to talk/sing about his life) Sasuke (who is fearing for more fangirls), Neji(who doesn't like to sing), and Hinata (who is to nervous about singing up in front of everyone to even be excited).

'_Maybe I can sing a song that doesn't explain my life'_ Naruto thought.

"Before I forget, this is a duet and the sand siblings are joining, so one of you is going to sing solo. And don't even think of singing a song that doesn't match your life, because we will know." Tsunade said.

'_Damn' _Naruto said.

"Is there anymore Hokage-sama?" Kurenai said.

"No, you are dismissed." Tsunade said.

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Sorry for the very short chap. This is my first story after all.

Any suggestion for the songs or pairings for the duets.

I already have one pairing in mind (for the song, not for romance)

It's:

**Naruto-Gaara Song: Me Against the World by: Simple Plan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Tsunade thinks it's time for a get-to-know for the genins, and what better way for that is a singing contest. The prize: anything they want.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own our favorite ramen-loving demon container Naruto or any songs I put in hear.

**FT: **_**Sorry for the late update so I hope you guys forgive me. I was busy reviewing for our exams. (I suck at History) Well I hope you like it! :P**_

**On with the story.**

**22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**(Last time)**

"_You heard me right, a singing contest about your own lives. This is only a genin singing contest and the judges are the jonins." Tsunade said._

_Every genin was excited, except for Naruto (who doesn't like to talk/sing about his life) Sasuke (who is fearing for more fangirls), Neji(who doesn't like to sing), and Hinata (who is to nervous about singing up in front of everyone to even be excited)._

'_Maybe I can sing a song that doesn't explain my life'__ Naruto thought._

"_Before I forget, this is a duet and the sand siblings are joining, so one of you is going to sing solo. And don't even think of singing a song that doesn't match your life, because we will know." Tsunade said._

'_Damn' __Naruto thought._

"_Is there anymore Hokage-sama?" Kurenai said._

"_No, you are dismissed." Tsunade said._

**22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

"Wait!" Tsunade said.

"Before I forgot the prize is anything you want." Tsunade said. This got everyone's attention. "It's like this: If you want to have a promotion I'll promote you, if you want a bigger apartment, I'll hire someone to construct it for you, or if you want to kill someone we'll bring him here for you, anything you like!"

'_This will make them put more effort in this contest!'_ Tunade thought.

"Oh! And don't forget to pick your partner!" Tsunade said. "Dismissed!"

**22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**(Konoha street)**

'_Man this is a bummer, nobody in Konoha has the same life as me, and I need that prize for a better apartment, my apartment looks like someone broke in and trash the place, which is probably true.' _Naruto thought as he walked down the street.

'_the only one in Konoha which has even a slight resemblance to my life is Sasuke'_

"_**Hey kit!,"**_

'_Yea, kyu?__**'**_

"_**How about the shukaku kid?"**_

'_Gaara? Oh yea! I forgot their joining too!'_

"_**Kit, are you sure the stupid act is just a fake?"**_

Naruto said nothing as he rushes to the front gate to greet the sand siblings.

**22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**(At the Gate)**

"Man, where are they?! Baa-chan said they would be hear now! And it's been two hours already!!!!" Naruto said or rather yelled.

"_**Kit just settle down, I'm sure the will be here any minute." Kyuubi said**_

'_But, but, oh fine... I hate it when you're always right'_

"Hmmm. So what am I going to do while waiting for them." Naruto pondered out loud.

"_**How about a game of shoji with me or write a new song or something"**_

'_I'll just write a song, because you and shoji isn't a good equation'_

"_**Hey! It isn't my fault!"**_

'_Yeah, and the shoji board didn't get on fire' _Naruto replied sarcastically.

"_**That was an accident!"**_

'_Well I'm going to write a song so please be quiet for now'_

"_**Sure, I was going to sleep anyway"**_

As soon as the conversation with Kyuubi was done, Naruto quickly summoned a scroll and brush from his hidden storage seal from his wrists and started to write his new song.

**"Easier To Run"**

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played

(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)

_[Chorus]_  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past

(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)

Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change

_[Chorus]_  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

It's easier to run  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made)  
It's easier to go  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)

"Wow, this is one of my longest songs that I have written this year. I wonder how long did it took up-hey! I see Gaara, Temari, and who's his name again? Oh yea! Kankuro." Naruto said

'_Well time to act again that is until me and Gaara reached my apartment'_

"Hey Gaara, Temari, Make-up face!" Naruto greeted.

Kankuro growled, "My name isn't make-up face!!!, my name is Kankuro!"

"Oh yeah… Well I was here to greet you guys and ask Gaara to be my partner at the contest." Naruto said.

"Hn, Whatever" Gaara replied

"Great! Follow me to my apartment" Naruto said, running to his apartment.

"Get the room ready, I'll meet you there." Gaara said to his siblings as he followed Naruto.

"Well let's get going already" Temari said going to their hotel room.

**22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**(At Naruto's Apartment)**

"At last! I thought I had to act a little longer!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What do you mean act?" Gaara said suspiciously.

"What? You thought I would be a happy-go-lucky kid after the abuse of this village's treatment?! It was all an act!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh." Gaara said lamely.

"So what songs do you know that matches our life." Naruto said casually.

"None. All the songs that I heard really doesn't matches our lives" Gaara said.

Well, while were thinking, how about some tea?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Gaara said.

"Oh. And make yourself at home." Naruto said as he went to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

To past the time Gaara went on looking around the small apartment. It only composed one small bedroom/living room that is connected to an even smaller bathroom, and a small kitchen/dining room. Oh did I forget the fact it was filled with graffiti.

When Gaara decided to look at the drawers he was surprised at the contents of the drawers,

The 1st and 2nd drawers are filled with rocks with death notes attached to it.

The 3rd drawer is filled with his clothes.

The 4th drawer is filled with jutsu scrolls.

The 5th drawer is filled with scrolls and papers.

As he read one he figured out that they were songs written by Naruto.

Curious he took the piece of paper which he didn't know was filled with the 1st song he made when he was 6 years old.

**I Want a Mom**

I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom who love me whatever

I want a mom to take my hand  
and make me feel like a holiday  
A mom to tuck me in at night  
and chase the mosters away  
I want a mom to read me stories  
and sing a lullaby  
And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry

Oh, I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever

And when she says to me that she'll always be there  
To watch and protect me, I don't have to be scared  
O, and when she says I will always love you,  
I want need to worry cause i'll know that it's true

I want a mom when I get lonely, to take the time to play  
A mom who can be a friend and find a rainbow when it gray  
I want a mom to read me stories and sing a lullaby  
And if I find a bad dream, to hold me when I cry

Chorus

(repeat twice)

I want a mom  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that will last forever

As Gaara was still focused with the song, Naruto came back with the tea and saw what Gaara was reading.

**22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

_Sorry for the cut in the story._

To all those reviewed the 1st chapter thanks!!!

**Ok to those who are confused, Sasuke is still in Konoha for the time being.**

**Their 12-13yrs. old. It's after the rescue Matsuri mission. Naruto and Kyuubi are civilized with each other.**

_Any suggestions for the songs or pairings for the duets, Is still open._

**READ & REVIEW**


	3. Author notes

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

_**Readers I'm sorry, for this is not a chapter.**_

_**I wasn't able to upload because of:**_

_**Not one but three storms!**_

_**Then I got grounded because I failed History,…**_

_**Then there was a blackout that lasted a whole week!!!**_

_**But I promise you I will put the next chapter up, after I get an idea on what will happen to Naruto and Gaara.**_

_**P.S: If you're interested I'm going to make a one-shot later.**_

_**Once again I'm sorry**_


End file.
